A Storm Called Bella
by Leah Blackwater
Summary: Bella has been having a rough year with best friends Emily, Leah and Kim. Will it ever end? Is it true that after every storm, there is a rainbow? All Human, One shot. No Lemon. Just Life.


She loved her friends. She really did. They had been friends since the beginning of high school, the four of them. Leah was the dancer of the group, and was her best friend. They may not have been close for ever, but Bella thought that they had a close connection, one that she could depend on. She was wrong.

Emily was the short, cute one with the sarcastic sense of humour. She hadn't lived in Forks her entire life, and may not have known Bella since birth, but they were great friends. They both had annoying brothers, they both read quite a bit online, and both often had great debates about their favourite TV Shows.

Kim was the tall one with glasses, and a brain the size of Canada. She was intelligent, and tried hard at everything she did. She was an amazing person to be around, and was sweet, despite the fact that sometimes her pranks did get out of hand.

They were ALL amazing. In fact, the fun times they had together were some of the best she'd had in her entire life. They treated her equally, didn't look down at her, or bitch about her like Alice and Rosalie had all throughout Elementary School.

Being them was as easy as breathing; natural and effortless. But that was probably one of the biggest problems. Bella had the annoying tendency to easily open her heart to people. This often resulted in heart break, and people letting her down.

She should have known something like that would happen. But she really wasn't expecting it; not with them, they were different.

It all started when Bella kept making mistakes. Some included her involvement in fights in which she told one person she was on their side, but not to tell the other person as she feared their wrath. CRACK! That was one hit to the figurative glass that was their friendship.

The second mistake was when her friends went away to Oregon and she spent time with a friend of a friend. She was accused of bitching about her friends to them, something that added another crack to the ever deteriorating glass.

After that mistakes after mistakes piled up in her friends' head, as silent pots of venom brewed inside of them. But they didn't tell her about their animosity. No, they just let it cook in their heads until one day the shit literally hit the fan.

That lunchtime, poor Bella, didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she was angry with her friends for how badly they were treating her. They went to their usual spot at the steps, when they blew it. They piled on accusation after accusation onto her, the pots finally over flowing like an angry volcano.

She couldn't comprehend what was going on. Half of the accusations were a blur of he-said-she-saids, and other misunderstandings that she honestly did not remember ever taking place. She felt overwhelmed, and couldn't believe that they didn't come to her, so they could fix this.

But the real emotion filling every tired and emotional inch of her body was that of self-hatred. She couldn't believe that she had let them down like this, even if she didn't remember half her mistakes. They were the best thing in her life, dammit. She could feel the figurative glass of their friendship shattering, as well her heart.

But she did hold hope that one day, the glass could be put back together. That one day, it would all be ok. That one day all traces of the glue would go away. But that did not come for a nearly a year.

She would always see that year flash by in her dreams, the worst of her life. Because nothing that ex-boyfriends or Alice and Rosalie or anyone else could have hurt her more than what her friends had that fateful year. She could practically feel the waves of depression she sent out, the face of her therapist her mom had hired and the hateful looks that were sent her way. It had been absolute torture, like being trapped inside a fiery pit, with no escape route. She fell very ill that year, but did not mention a word of it to her friends.

It made her contemplate why she needed friends anyways. It was so tempting to just sink into herself, and forget everything that was going on.

Nothing her other friends did helped. Not even Jacob, her friend since they were five, when they bonded over mud pies. All she saw was an endless tunnel of darkness.

When the light came, she was gracious. She was absolutely relieved that Emily, Leah and Kim had forgiven her; that it all worked out. But that fear never went, the one that maybe it was just a dream, that one day she'd wake up and find out it wasn't real. Thereafter for a long time, every time they had an argument, she always had flashbacks of that terrible year.

After every storm, there is always a rainbow.


End file.
